La muñeca rota y el agujero negro
by yakumo.snake
Summary: Ella no podía sentir si no estaba con él. Para él ella era como una flor en medio del desierto. Se hacían daño pero no eran capaces de destruirse el uno al otro. AU


**La muñeca rota y el agujero negro**

_Sin ti no puedo sentir._

_Sin ti no puedo dormir._

Sentía el viento contra su cuerpo, sintiendo como acariciaba sus manos, las luces bailaban a su alrededor, era como si la estuviesen guiando. Sonrió, en esos momentos se sentía poderosa, libre, como si el mundo fuera suyo. Esa sensación era nueva para ella, estaba acostumbrada a sentir que su vida no le pertenecía, que simplemente era una muñeca que se movía según el capricho de los demás. Aceleró y la moto se movió más rápido. La adrenalina corría por su venas, en ese instante se sentía como si fuera infinita, como si nada ni nadie pudiera detenerla. Por primera vez en muchos años se sentía feliz porque se sentía la dueña de su propia vida. Todo eso era una bonita fantasía, una simple ilusión causada por la sensación de estar sobre su moto después de dos años.

La moto se detuvo ante un bloque de departamentos. Se quitó el casco dejando que su pelo rosa bailase a su alrededor. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza mientras se bajaba de su fiel compañera de viaje, su mejor amiga, la única que la acompañaba siempre, aquella que jamás la había dejado tirada, la misma a la que ella había abandonado dos años atrás. Sus tacones resonaron contra la acera rompiendo el silencio propio de una noche de invierno. Ni siquiera se podía escuchar un maldito maullido, nada, era como si en aquel lugar solamente estuviera ella. Tocó al timbre, él ni siquiera le preguntó, sabía muy bien que era ella. Le abrió la puerta y ella entró a ese patio en el que había estado tantas otras veces y como siempre sintió el impulso de dar media vuelta y volver a casa pero no lo hizo, siguió caminando hasta llegar al ascensor.

La puerta de su piso estaba abierto, le dio un pequeño empujón y entró. La cerró y la oscuridad la envolvió. Dejó sus botines tirado en la entrada junto con su casco, con paso tranquilo avanzó en medio de la oscuridad, conocía esa casa como si fuera la suya, demasiadas veces había acabado ahí. Era como si ese fuera el único lugar al que podía ir, como si sólo allí pudiese encontrar a alguien que le quitase el vacío que siempre reinaba en su corazón. Porque en ese lugar estaba la única persona capaz de hacerle olvidar pero que al mismo tiempo le hacía daño. Llegó hasta la habitación, la luz estaba encendida y él se encontraba recostado en la cama. Sus ojos se encontraron como tantas otra veces. Él sonrió con arrogancia, como siempre hacía. Porque después de cada encuentro ella le decía que no volvería, que podía vivir sin él pero siempre acababa volviendo porque no podía escapar de ese hombre. Él se levantó y se acercó a ella, le desabrochó la chaqueta despacio. El silencio entre ellos no era incómodo, era algo tan habitual como verse, como acariciarse, como hacerse daño y echarse de menos. La chaqueta cayó al suelo, él le acarició los brazos y ella se estremeció, como si fuera una cría, como si fuera la primera vez que recibía una caricia suya.

—Sasuke — susurró.

Él pasó un dedo por su mejilla. Le gustaba el tacto de su piel, tan suave, como el de una flor, una hermosa pero marchita por dentro. Clavó sus ojos en los verdes de ella haciéndola caer en ese pozo sin fondo. Haciendo que se sintiese pequeña, inferior a él, como si sin él no fuese capaz de vivir. Porque ella pensaba que sin Sasuke su corazón no sería capaz de latir y era por eso que siempre acababa tragándose su orgullo y volvía a su lado, a su cama y dejaba que él hiciera con ella lo que le apeteciese. Sakura era una muñeca rota y él parecía ser el único al que no le importase que lo estuviera, tal vez porque se sentía su dueño.

—Has vuelto — susurró él.

Su voz ronca hizo que ella se estremeciese de nuevo. Acarició el cuello de ella con suavidad, casi con cariño pero no con amor porque él no la amaba. Ella alzó la mano y le acarició la nuca, enredando sus dedos en su cabello, haciendo que por un instante él cerrase los ojos.

—Siempre lo hago.

Él asintió ante sus palabras. Sí, Sakura era la única que no se cansaba de su compañía, la única que no dejaba que su oscuridad la engullese, tal vez porque la suya propia era igual a la de él. Porque ambos estaban rotos, porque eran dos almas perdidas. Porque solamente eran capaces de sentir cuando estaban juntos. Porque podían hacerse daño pero no podían destruirse. Apoyó su frente en la de ella y cerró los ojos, gesto que ella imitó. Estaban ahí de pie, sintiendo el contacto de sus pieles. El corazón de ella latía con fuerza, el de él despacio. El corazón de ella sólo podía latir si estaba con él y el de Sasuke solamente se calmaba si la tenía a ella. Porque Sakura era para él como una flor en medio del desierto, algo único y bello, algo a lo que proteger. El problema era que sin quererlo siempre acababa aplastándola. Pero a pesar de eso ella volvía a crecer más hermosa aún. Rodeó su cintura con uno de sus brazos y la llevó hasta la cama.

Y entre besos y caricias sus cuerpos se unieron. Y sintieron placer, como siempre. Pero cuando eso acabó solamente quedó el silencio y el vacío. Ella le abrazó y él cerró los ojos. Sasuke se durmió pero Sakura se quedó con los ojos abiertos contemplando cómo por las rendijas de la persiana comenzaba a colarse la claridad del día. Sabía que era hora de irse, de volver a su casa pero no lo hizo, no podía dejar a Sasuke solo. Sakura sentía pena por Sasuke, él era un hombre con un terrible pasado, abandonado por todos, dejado de lado como si fuese un trasto viejo. Ellos eran muy parecidos y por eso necesitaban estar juntos. Sakura lo sabía y no pensaba volver a huir de él, iba a luchar por su relación, iba a lograr que no se acabasen destruyendo el uno al otro.

* * *

Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia sí.

Gracias por leer, espero que os haya gustado. Nos leemos


End file.
